Capcom X
by Mr. Shaw
Summary: After an unfortunate incident involving Dr. Wily and Megaman, a crossover of various Capcom heroes and villains find themselves on the same planet. With heroes taking sides, and villains making alliances with an upcoming threat amongst the horizon.


The Beginning:

There was nothing like this that ever happened in the history of this planet. That is an underestimate, it changed the entire universe. The laws of time and space were rewritten all due to one event. We call this event the "Incident". The person responsible for this cataclysmic change is one Dr. Albert Wily and his misuse of the Third Energy. When Third Energy is misused it can create disturbances within the timeline, and is very dangerous to use when unauthorized. He created a robot and dubbed him Trio, as homage to the energy was the last line of defense against Megaman in his Skull Castle. The dark, damp castle flashed bright lights as the two mechanical rivals pitted blasts of energy towards one another. Wily watched on proudly as he thought his Trio would be the perfect robot, and if not he had a backup plan. He had another robot in which Trio's battle records would be recorded into, making Trio much less of a breakthrough robot and more of a sandbag. Unfortunately, Megaman soon gained the upper hand and defeated Trio making sure to take any abilities he could from him. The transfer into Megaman soon proved to be quite strong and unstable, resulting in a loss of control of his abilities. Wily took no time in fleeing the area, forgetting that Trio was not the only robot fueled by the Third Energy, but also his entire castle. The surge started to overpower Megaman and he started to feel strange. He could see himself fading in and out of time. His eyes started to glow yellow, as he pointed his buster to the generator rested in the castle. As he charged his buster, it started to glow neon blue as his eyes slowly close. Right as he fired his shot, infused with the energy he collapsed on the ground attempting to recover from the surge of the energy. The energy cloaks the dark halls of the castle and escapes into the sky above. The sky above the castle turns distorted and starts to ripple out into space. The effects are not immediate, but rather taking a slow effect causing a distortion in the sky as well as time and space. We are witnessing a change in the current world as it is. People, creatures, machines from past, present and future are all converging to this modern time stream. Eradicating all presences of their former time lines and placing them permanently in the future. This is the incident that we, The Witnesses call "The Incident."

Phase 1: Introduction

It has been several years after "The Incident" and people are adjusting well. There will always be trouble amongst the world and new villains to throw it into chaos, but with new villains bring new heroes and teams to fight the injustice. Several companies have begun to reach the status they have acquired in their former time lines and others remain mysteriously in the dark. One of these individuals that have been sent across various enforcement agencies is Albert Wesker, known for his involvement with the Umbrella Corporation and various BOM crisis's around the world. Despite wanted for the various crimes he committed, he is comfortably seated at a desk across from a large portly man known only as Faceas Clay, head of the Enterprise. The meeting starts off with the obvious question:

Clay: "So why would you, one of the most wanted dangerous men on this planet want to meet with me?"

Wesker: "Lets just say, I had a look at your special project and thought it could use something a little more…powerful. "

Clay: "And what exactly could that be? The ZAIN Project is flawless, I couldn't think of anything else to use."

Wesker: "If you took the time to look at my research, you would see there is more to power than mere toys. Little toys for kids are what all you make; I am offering a chance to ascend the Gods."

Clay: "Godhood…hmm….Are you suggesting that we add biological agents into our terminals? How exactly would that work?"

Wesker: "Your terminals send a radio wave to the reptilian part of the human brain. What I am suggesting is you add a timed injection process. You can manipulate the humans are usual, but also trigger a transformation into BOM's to serve your purpose."

Clay: "Hmm, what you offer is interesting. However, I am slightly doubtful of your intentions. There are also many questions to ask as well…"

Wesker: "Enough! All I ask for is use of your laboratories and some of your resources to create these agents, along with my research to turn normal men into Gods. Now if you refuse I am sure the B.A.T. (Bioterrorism and Armament Tactical Squad) Squad will be sure to know your exact location and take out your operation swiftly. Of course they are getting wise to you supplying Bio-Reign, so they are thirsty for every drop of info."

Clay: "It seems I have little of a choice. Thanks for pushing me into a tight corner you bastard. You are given access to anything you need while you are here, but I want results! I want to sit on this chair as if it was my throne for the world. I will reach the footholds of godhood. If you in any way screw me over, I will show no restraint to take care of you in less than humane ways."

As the two reach an end to their meeting, Wesker mumbles under his breath that he is no mere human and Clay is a fool for giving him everything he needs. Clay mutters the same to Wesker as they shake hands to finish the deal. The two walk out of the door, and head down to the laboratory department. As they are walking Clay receives a call form another one of his business associates, the Bionic Terrorist group Bio-Reign. Clay calls for one of his assistants to take care of Wesker while he takes the call. Clay is all not too pleased with the brief interruption.

Clay: "You know you are only supposed call on the special line at certain times of the day. Youll connect us and expose me."

Bio-Reign Commander:"That's hardly any of our concern, listen Feces, we need that new SHADE bionic equipment you were working on in R&D and we need is fast. Some BAT group is closing in on our location."

Clay: "That project is barely finished, and at that we don't have the time to send it to you instantly."

Bio-Reign Commander: "Well I guess that's your problem, and well be free to call you at any time just to check up…Youd might want to hurry we have something that might interest you…(hangs up)"

Clay: "What did I just…..Ah damn it!"

As Clay shoves his phone back into his pocked he hurriedly rushes off to the R&D department, as on the other end of the phone members of the Bio-Reign organization rest among the fallen remains of a building. The members are of a different time, with bionic implants for missing body parts. Some have bionic limbs, others have bionic organs. They have been on the run for some time in this new planet against new alliances against them, but they finally have found a place where they can regroup. As dirt covers the floor we can only see a few letters of an insignia which reads S and N. Dim lights mark the area as a few members crowd over one of the many tubes that fill the room. Unlike those which are broken and lifeless, this one harbors something in it. "It appears human like" says one of the terrorists, as they look over it even more. Marked on the tube is the number 17. Shocked by the look they also noticed its face is completely covered in a metallic mask with electrodes around his body. His body also shows signs of several bionic upgrades on his body, much to the amazement of the group. They decide to release him believing he could have been a victim of the Bionic Purge that they faced years ago. The humanoid slowly awakens breathing only deeply and grunting. They named him after number they saw on his tube, and picked the 17th letter of the alphabet, Q. As they helped Q get out, hoping to justify them to their cause he hardly responded. Once he was completely out of the tube, he wandered off ignoring everyone.

Bio-Reign Grunt 1: "Hey where is that guy going? Does he even know anything?"

Bio-Reign Grunt 2 "Well, you can always try to stop him if you want."

Bio-Reign Commander: " I don't know he looks pretty strong. Best leave him on our own. Plus if were supposed to be hiding, if we wasted our time on him we would get distracted. We need to wait for that SHADE bionics to arrive."

Bio-Reign Lt: "Plus were waiting for Silver to get back from the secret meeting that's been going on."

As the other members started to agree with one another they pressed on with their more serious issue, staying in hiding and planning their next attack. As the group rests within the fallen remains others explore deeper inside the massive complex to try to understand where they are and what exactly is Q. Those who stay decide that this will become their new base after being on the run for so long. It appears to have enough electrical equipment to repair, create and utilize for their bionic functions as well as communication channels. As the members of Bio-Reign continue to make repairs to their new base, miles away lies the arms meeting that involves their leader Silver.

The meeting is held in the depths of Central Asia, in an undisclosed building. Several noticeable people are among the cast of potential buyers at the table such as, Silver of Bio-Reign, B.B. Hood the legendary Darkhunter, Rolento, a member of Mad Gear, and Hyo Imawano, the Detestable Madness. The arms dealer is a mysterious man draped in long clothes and only his eyes are visible. He opens his long coat to reveal a case with a strange, bright stone inside of it.

Dealer: "Thisss, is known as a power stone. Only a few of them exist on this planet, and its power is unpredictable yet powerful. To show you an example, let's take our first test subject Galuda. Now as you can see Galuda is a perfectly healthy human male. However with exposure to the power stone grants him unimaginable powers. He is now transformed into a more powerful version of his spirit, representing his own heritage. His strength, agility and speed are increased dramatically. Now, what are ya buying?"

After the dealers speech Hyo immediately gets up and heads towards the exit, humbling the great display the power stone has given. His only reply to the questioned looks on everyone's face is, "How silly." After he leaves the rest of the buyers start to look at the merchant curiously and then start to place bids, until Hood rises and points a gun at the dealer.

B.B. Hood: "What's to say I can't have the stone and my money to myself?"

The other buyers look around puzzled at the situation, and then themselves pulls their weapons upon one another. Rolento even mentions the security issue.

Rolento: "It seems the strongest security, is the weakest security. There is absolutely no security here just to keep this a secret?"

The dealer lifts his eyes and simply rebuttals the statement back.

Dealer: "You just saw what a power stone can do stranger, would you honestly attack the man who is holding one right now?"

As everyone has their finger on the triggers, the dealer grabs hold of the power stone and he himself slowly changes. As he transforms his clothes become too tight and bond with his increased mass. His arms slowly turn into techno organic material, with glowing orbs at the end. His skin appears to be of woven cloth and flesh, and his eyes start to glow red and his facemask falls and reveals one murderous grin.

Dealer: "The power stone has the power to change you to your desires! I have seen a lot of nightmares, and you are now in one! Sorry strangers, not enough cash!"

As the dealer starts to unleash his attack on the buyers, Galuda and Silver decide to run rather than attack much like Hood and Rolento. As Silver attempts to make his escape he notices a small group of men rushing through the entrance of the building they were hiding in. Using the shadows as a true advantage he sets a small timed grenade near the entrance of the room with the dealer. Once its set he makes his way through the shadows avoiding the soldiers. As the men go through the building they surround the main hall, one of the men is shown to have a large robotic arm and the other appears to be a normal human. A woman and another man provide back up and shine lights into the deepest corners.

?: "All clear, nothings in sight. So…What is going on here?"

?: "We heard from a wealthy Japanese socialite…"

At that moment, one of the men were interrupted by a heavy explosion at the 2nd door on the right, exposing the fight inside. Inside we can see Hood is constantly shooting the dealer, but it seems do little damage. After being annoyed enough, the dealer simply shoots a beam of energy from his hands knocking her out cold. Rolento has kept his distance from the newly made monster, throwing daggers and grenades as he can as well. Once the explosion hit everything comes to a halt and the four man team emerges.

Chris: "This is Chris Redfield, chief of B.A.T.S. You are under arrest for breaking international code of stealing and dealing illegal weapons!"

Spencer: "Oh God, what happened to this guy?"

Chris: "After enough times on the job here Spencer, you'll get used to it."

In the midst of confusion Rolento tries to make a run for it by sneaking past everyone making sure to keep his eye on everyone accounted for. As he almost reaches freedom he meets a fierce roundhouse from an unsuspecting Jill Valentine.

Jill: "Guess he didn't count the woman in front of him."

After Rolento is out a gun battle ensues with Chris, Leon Kennedy and the dealer. As shown earlier with Hood, the bullets are having few effects. Spencer then swings in via use of his bionic arm and decides to physically fight the dealer, with the two giving back up. Right after Spencer delivers a brutal right cross, the dealer simply reverts to his normal self and takes the hit full blow knocking him out. The power stone that empowered him seemingly vanishes. After that the battle was quickly over and the dealer was out cold and everyone pondered what happened.

Leon: "Heh, first days. Cant live without them."

Spencer: "What do you think exactly happened to him?"

Jill: "I don't know, but that gem he held. It must have had some power.."

Chris: "Don't remind me about power holding gems, you remember in Africa…"

Jill: "Yeah, don't you think that _he_ could be behind this?"

Chris: "Possibly, well have to check this out."

Spencer: "Who are they talking about?"

Leon: "I dunno, they go way back to their STARS days."

Spencer: "So this is pretty much a Kamera moment."

Leon: "You got it. So, you guys figured anything out over there or can I go home? I don't go good on rural areas."

Chris: "Yeah, were all set here, looks like our fateful dealer is dead. Dosent look like hell be coming back any time soon and there isn't anything here at all."

Spencer: "Guess I overdid it. Looks like this was not the golden goose we were looking for, unless you count the girl and the military nut."

As the group makes arrests and heads out, they discuss the fact that their siege was a fake set up by their informant, a Japanese socialite with an insider in the underground crime ring. As they leave the building and prepare to head back to their local base, we see a shadow emerge from the darkness of the building. The shadow eventually fades into an elegant man dressed in Victorian-era style clothes. He is Demitri Maximoff, a Makai noble. As he looks over the deceased dealer and watching the BATS take away Hood, he only laughs.

Demitri: "It is certainly an enjoyable event to watch a potential threat be removed from your plans. I would have enjoyed it even more, if I was the mastermind behind whatever happened here. Now to just eliminate Donovan, I will certainly reclaim my throne as King of the Makai! First Belial and now this, cant I be any luckier?"

Once he made his elegant, boastful soliloquy, one of his servants show up at his side to reward him with an A-Type virgin grade drink.

Demitri: "Ah, why thank you dear servant of mine. What do you think is the mysterious force pushing luck towards my way?"

Servant:"I don't know sir, but I did hear of the mysterious killer of Balial. He is half Makai, known as Dante."

Demitri:"A half Makai is merely nothing, if I can conquer this Dante, even I can make the greatest devils cry! Let us go! We must prepare for combat!"

-End Phase-


End file.
